Brain electrical stimulation technologies using transcranial Direct Current Stimulation (tDCS) have been known to be effective on improvement of cognitive ability and mental illness treatments such as depression and Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD).
Thus, if the brain electrical stimulation technology can be used in everyday life, brain function may be improved and continuous mental disorders may be treated by activating or inhibiting neuronal connections.